


The Customer is Almost Always Wrong: Levi's Shower

by kiokushitaka



Series: The Customer is Almost Always Wrong [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Chapter 5 of my SNK Retail AU, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/989630/chapters/1952726">The Customer is Almost Always Wrong</a>; Levi can't stop thinking about Eren's fucking beautiful eyes after the events at the ending of Chapter 5 and needs to, *ahem* take care of business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customer is Almost Always Wrong: Levi's Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's POV. I didn't get this beta'd so I'm sorry for any errors. I just wanted to write some smut for my retail au, but I wasn't ready for the main story to have it, so here's a side story instead.

Playing a drinking game with the brat was probably not on my list of good ideas, but I just wanted to help him loosen up. He always seemed so tense, but tonight he seemed tenser than usual; granted, I _had_ called him out on his crying, so that probably had something to do with it—but I’m not a moron. I knew he felt _something_ for me. I’d seen him when he didn’t think I was looking and I could hear it in his voice over the chats; it was something more than simple admiration… and the little shit had wormed his way into my heart, otherwise I wouldn’t have cared that he’d disappeared and wasn’t with the rest of the punks watching shit movies nor bothered to find him. Anyway, if there was anything I was familiar with, it was the tendency of alcohol to lower inhibitions. Even if I already had a feeling he liked me, it was something else entirely to hear him actually _say_ it and a few shots were what I needed to get what I craved—and more. I hadn’t been expecting his defenses to be lowered so easily… I hadn’t been expecting a kiss, if it could even be called that.

It was stupid. I was stupid. I couldn’t stop thinking about that clumsy kiss—I’d have to make sure to teach the brat how to kiss me properly. _What was I even thinking?_ He was ten years younger than me; did he even know what to _do_ with another man? Fuck, he was probably a virgin. _Oh, wait. That’s not exactly a turn-off._ My mind was on an endless loop. Eren’s red faced confession and then, without so much as a warning, leaning in to awkwardly brush his mouth against mine… the contact hadn’t even lasted more than a few seconds and he was pulling back with a ‘ _what have I done?’_ expression. I was genuinely surprised and I was half worried he’d mistaken the look on my face for one of disappointment since I’m not terribly expressive in the first place, but at the time, I didn’t think about it too much. He bolted out the room, and I found him later, standing just outside the front door; he’d thrown up and I wondered how much had been the rum and how much had been the emotions before attempting to comfort him. I assumed my attempts had worked, and left him to find his sister. It was getting late anyway… and I needed some time to think. To process everything that had happened.

An hour or so later, I was walking through the door to my apartment, with the memory of the kiss still on loop. I couldn’t get past those goddamn eyes of his; they’d be the death of me and I knew it. At the expense of sounding like a total cliché, those eyes had been etched into my fucking retinas. My mind took this and ran with it; I wanted to see those eyes in intense pleasure. I wanted to watch those eyes filled with lust and want and _need…_ and most of all, I wanted to see them happy. I wanted to see them looking back up at me while _my dick was shoved into that mouth_. God fucking damn it. I was starting to reciprocate, the kid had a certain endearing quality about him, even if he was a colossal moron most of the time… and while idiocy bothered me in almost everyone else, it didn’t seem to bother me as much with him. What was it about those eyes?

Sure, they were the most beautiful shade of teal I have ever seen, it was like staring into the clearest goddamn seas, but I wondered if they could look stormy, too. I had leaned back against my front door, contemplating Eren’s eyes… his face… everything. Where I was secretive and closed off about my feelings, he just let them show so freely and it entranced me… and the mental images I was coming up with were getting me hard. I let out a sighed curse, my hand sliding down to trace fingers over my crotch as I bit my lip. It’d been a while since I had been so… so thoroughly infatuated and so quickly. Why this kid? Petra had a fucking crush on me, too… but Eren, god. _Fuck._

I needed to get out of my costume, I needed to jerk off. I needed to imagine that my hands were his hands, I needed to _come_. As I walked through my apartment, shedding my clothing as I went, I idly wondered what Eren would sound like screaming my name as I slammed my dick into his ass. _That_ sent an intense shiver through me as a walked into my bathroom. I started the shower, my fingers gently stroking my dick to a full erection while I waited for the water to heat up. _Fuck._

I got in, the water washing over me, but doing little to get my mind off of the throbbing heat between my legs. All I could think about was kissing Eren, teaching him how to kiss, wondering if he even knew about tongue. _Goddamn_. The last thing I needed to fucking think about right now was his tongue. I wondered how it would taste, how it would _feel_. I imagined him kneeling in front of me, hesitantly kissing my cock, perhaps flicking his tongue out to taste the bead of pre-come on the tip. Maybe he’d try to take my full length into his mouth; maybe he’d gag a bit and I’d have to coach him on relaxing his throat. Maybe he’d scrape his teeth over my skin ever so softly and swirl his tongue around the tip. My breathing was getting heavy, hands stroking faster… I needed release, but at the same time, I wanted to stay in the throes of pleasure as long as possible. I wanted to keep imagining Eren, doing things to Eren, with Eren. 

“Eren…” I whispered softly, and for whatever reason, this caused the pleasure to increase. A whimper escaped my lips soon after, and my hand started moving faster, gripping myself a little tighter. Water was streaming down my body, making it slick. “Oh, fuck… _Eren._ ” I sighed, bracing myself against the wall of the shower enclosure as I fucked my hand. It wouldn’t be long now. I was trembling, my body begging for what I knew was inevitable, but I was still trying to hold out. There were so many other things I wanted to imagine Eren doing to me with his fingers, his mouth… and letting me do to him. Holy fuck, I wanted to pound into him hard and fast with a certain recklessness and hear his ragged breathing and cries of my name, but I also wanted to make love to him gently and slowly… I wanted to fuck his mouth mercilessly, I wanted to splatter my come on his face, I wanted to suck his dick and play with his balls and see what other emotions I could make dance in those goddamn eyes of his.

I even entertained the thought of letting him top, of letting him fuck me. Based on his build, I imagined what it might be like, surely he wouldn’t be as big as Erwin had been; but he’d probably be able to fill me. I recalled what it was like to have a throbbing dick inside of me, sliding in and out, sending me jolts of immeasurable pleasure. Before I realized it had registered as a thought, my other hand was reaching back, fingers brushing lightly against my entrance.

“Nngh, Eren… I need…” I moaned, pushing one finger inside while still working my erection. My knees wanted to buckle, but I somehow managed to remain standing. _Those eyes_ kept flashing in my mind; I wondered how my own face looked at this point. Flushed, needy, _desperate…_ and all manner of emotions I generally didn’t display. Two fingers, now... I was trying to thrust them as deep as possible, but the angle was difficult. Either way, I needed the feeling, so I kept at it. I spread the fingers from time to time or curve them and eventually added a third. I probably could have used a dong right then, but I didn’t feel like stopping to look for it. The heat of my impending orgasm was rising and I had a feeling I was about to come harder than I had in a while—and oh, did I _want_ it. I imagined riding Eren’s cock, rocking my hips on top of his and enjoying every second of it. I imagined what Eren’s stupid face would look like if he were fucking me—his eyes full of lust and a bit of concentration, biting his lip, cheeks flushed, my name tumbling from those lips—and that was what finally undid me.

“GOD, FUCK— _ERENNnngh!!”_ I clenched my eyes shut as a shock went through me and I came violently in my shower. Tremors hit me even after the fact and it took me several moments to catch my breath. How was I going to even work alongside the kid, now? I mean, I wanted to let him know his feelings were returned but I didn’t want to let go of how precious and awkward he was when he didn’t know and _oh my fucking god did I really just think that?_ I had it fucking worse than I even knew, holy shit. After I was finally able to collect myself, finish showering and threw on a tank top, some sweatpants, and a hoodie, I stepped outside. I needed a cigarette after _that._

The night air was cold and the skies were clear, so I looked up at the stars while my thoughts kept racing through my mind. Each sweet burning breath that came in left me in a cloud of smoke and I hoped Eren wouldn’t mind that my mouth might sometimes taste like cloves and ash. I wondered how long I should wait to really admit to him how I was feeling, and if I’d even tell him that I had jerked it while thinking of his stupid beautiful eyes. I vaguely wondered if he’d jerked it to thoughts of me and a soft chuckle escaped me.

_Goddamnit, Eren._


End file.
